


Can You See Me (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancer Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: "¿Con qué soñaste, bebé?", Le preguntó su madre en voz baja."Había un niño", exclamó Magnus. "Tenía ojos marrones que a veces eran verdes. Creo que estaba feliz ".Ella sonrió, despeinando cuidadosamente el pelo de su hijo. "Eso suena muy interesante, Magnus. ¿Sabes por qué tuviste ese sueño?"O, Magnus sueña con su alma gemela.





	Can You See Me (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can You See Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289930) by [Carmenlire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire). 



Pasa alrededor de los cinco años de edad.

Comienzan los sueños. Sueños vívidos sobre su alma gemela. Sin embargo, nunca revelan nada útil. Siempre es un destello de una cara, la impresión de una risa.

El quinto cumpleaños de Magnus estaba a dos semanas de distancia cuando había soñado por primera vez con su alma gemela. Se había despertado a la mañana siguiente y todo lo que podía recordar eran ojos color avellana que parecían más reales que los suyos. Inmediatamente, había ido con su madre que estaba haciendo el desayuno en la cocina.

Arrastrándose más cerca, tiró de su delantal y cuando ella le miró, lo supo.

Los ojos de Magnus estaban amplios y curiosos cuando dijo "Mamá, tuve un sueño anoche".

Ella sabía que no era su sueño habitual de estar explorando con su gatito o perder su pingüino de peluche favorito.

"¿Con qué soñaste, bebé?", Le preguntó en voz baja.

"Había un niño", exclamó Magnus. "Tenía ojos marrones que a veces eran verdes. Creo que estaba feliz ".

Ella sonrió, despeinando cuidadosamente el pelo de su hijo. "Eso suena muy interesante, Magnus. ¿Sabes por qué tuviste ese sueño?"

En silencio, Magnus había sacudido la cabeza, sosteniendo a su pingüino cerca de él mientras la miraba como si tuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

El primer sueño de un alma gemela siempre era un asunto celebrado. Hubo quienes nunca experimentaron sueños y ella estaba agradecida de que su hijo no fuera uno de ellos. Era gratificante saber que Magnus sería muy amado y cuidado en esta vida.

Ella le levantó en sus brazos, evitando un pensamiento fugaz por el hecho de que no podría hacer esto por mucho más tiempo  y le llevó al patio trasero.

Podía ser un día a finales de noviembre, pero era un día cálido y mantiene a Magnus cerca mientras contemplan el paisaje invernal.

Magnus se centra principalmente en el ave solitaria que ve revoloteando alrededor de las ramas desnudas de los árboles más cercanos cuando su madre comienza a hablar.

"El sueño que tuviste anoche fue de tu alma gemela, querido. Sé que puede ser una palabra aterradora, pero todo lo que significa es que hay alguien para ti que es tu otra mitad. Eres una persona completa solo, pero esta persona te amará y te hará reír y cuando le conozcas, lo sabrás ".

"¿Cuándo me encontrare con él, mamá?"

Ella se ríe un poco y besa a su querido niño en la mejilla. "Eso no lo sé. Podría ser el año que viene o cuando tengas quince o cuando tengas treinta ".

"Pero seré tan viejo entonces", dice Magnus.

"No te preocupes, querido. Cuanto más tarde, más tiempo tendrás para descubrirte a tí mismo y quién deseas ser como individuo. Le conocerás cuando sea el momento adecuado ".

Magnus guarda cuidadosamente las palabras, pensando en cuánto quiere conocer a esta persona ya. Suena interesante y a Magnus le encanta conocer gente nueva: no puede esperar a conocer a esta persona que le hará reír y le dará la última galleta con chispas de chocolate.

Magnus promete que siempre le dará a su alma gemela su última cucharada de helado.

Esa noche, la madre de Magnus prepara su cena favorita con pastelitos de postre. Magnus se va a la cama soñando con ojos color avellana y sonríe mientras duerme.

........................................................................................................................

Magnus tiene diecisiete años y sueña con su alma gemela con regularidad. No todo el tiempo, ni siquiera todos los meses, pero sueña con regularidad con un chico. Sarcasticamente, se pregunta porque nunca había información útil: un nombre de calle, una pieza de información identificable.

Sabe que su alma gemela tiene ojos hermosos y una amplia sonrisa. Tiene una cicatriz que corta una ceja y ama la poesía.

Los sueños con tu alma gemela proporcionan fragmentos de la persona o sus intereses. Magnus sabe que el alma gemela de Raphael tiene una obsesión con la música rock y que quienquiera que sea el alma gemela de Ragnor debe echarle un vistazo a su jardín.

Magnus se pregunta qué sabe su alma gemela de él.

Magnus vive en una pequeña ciudad en el estado de Nueva York. Es adorablemente rural, pero Magnus quiere más. No sabe exactamente lo que quiere hacer después de la secundaria. No sabe a dónde quiere ir para ir a la universidad o qué hará incluso una vez llegue allí.

El mundo es su lugar y es tan aterrador como liberador.

No está atado a nada y su madre no es nada más que un apoyo. Siempre regresará para hacer visitas, por supuesto, pero Magnus no puede evitar el deseo de alejarse de su pequeña ciudad.

A lo lejos, en el fondo de su mente, se pregunta dónde está su alma gemela. Sabe que no hay decisiones que tomar en relación con él. Magnus seguirá su propio camino y cuando el destino lo decida, se encontrará con su alma gemela.

Maldita sea, deseaba tener alguna pista para seguir, sin embargo.

Magnus llega a casa después de la práctica de baile y pasa las siguientes horas haciendo los deberes antes de ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena.

La cena pasa tranquilamente y pronto está de vuelta en su habitación, hojeando su copia desgastada de La Odisea.

Se duerme con el libro sobre el pecho y, por primera vez, sueña con su alma gemela en una ciudad. Vislumbra una chaqueta de cuero, sus ojos verdes y una cara ceñuda que hace que Magnus se remueva en su sueño, extendiéndose para calmarse incluso cuando está soñando.

Cuando se despierta por la mañana, sabe, sin lugar a dudas, dónde estaba. No hay duda de ese horizonte.

Para el próximo año, Magnus investiga en silencio, pero con fervor las escuelas en la ciudad de Nueva York. Realiza audiciones, toma exámenes y, dos semanas después de la graduación, abandona todo lo que ha conocido, aunque por pura suerte Ragnor y Raphael viajan con él, cada uno de ellos asiste a Columbia y la Universidad de Nueva York respectivamente.

Pasa el verano conociendo una ciudad en la que se siente más en casa que la ciudad en la que había vivido durante dieciocho años y, cuando llega septiembre, Magnus comienza sus clases.

Se encuentra en una ciudad con millones de personas, aunque eso dificulta las cosas, vive en una anticipación silenciosa. Cada día es una oportunidad para conocer a su alma gemela y no puede esperar.

........................................................................................................................

Magnus da un paso en la fila, acercándose al cajero del puesto de café. Es un día de primavera maravillosamente cálido y Nueva York está definitivamente en su mejor momento.

Echa un vistazo rápido a su teléfono y ve que tiene aproximadamente una hora antes de tener que volver a su estudio. Tiene una clase de ballet para niños esta tarde y su mente da vueltas mientras piensa en cualquier cosa que deba abordarse en la sesión.

Magnus compró su propio estudio el año pasado, abriendo la escuela de baile Bane y aunque había sudado, había estado preocupado y había estado al borde de la desesperación por lo menos tres veces al día durante algunos años, se complace en ver que su arduo trabajo está teniendo sus frutos.

Tiene veintiséis años y hay una lista de espera para sus clases y sesiones privadas. Ama lo que hace y ha construido una vida casi perfecta.

Palabra clave: Casi.

Magnus suspira un poco mientras avanza, hace su pedido y se mueve al otro extremo de la barra hacia el lugar de recogida. Todavía no ha conocido a su alma gemela. Contrariamente a todas las probabilidades, no se ha desencantado con la idea como muchos de sus compañeros. Raphael conoció a Simon en la universidad y Ragnor se encontró con Cat una mañana en el metro el año pasado.

Magnus es el último de sus amigos en encontrar su alma gemela y, aunque ha tenido algunas crisis existenciales al respecto, está más o menos bien con las cosas.

Tiene el consejo de su madre dando vueltas en su cabeza y se lo tomó en serio. Puede que aún no tenga su alma gemela, pero Magnus se lo ha pasado genial viviendo la vida en sus propios términos, creando sus propias historias.

Sin embargo, piensa que está listo para el siguiente paso y para eso necesita a su alma gemela.

Todavía sueña con regularidad. Han pasado más de veinte años, pero Magnus todavía ve destellos de esos ojos color avellana. Los reconocería en cualquier parte en este punto. A lo largo de los años, también ha visto rastrojo, pelo desordenado y un tatuaje intrigante que se encuentra bajo en la cadera.

Es frustrante, pero Magnus sabe que tiene que esperar su momento.

Se coloca en el mostrador un vaso que parece el frappuccino de caramelo ridículamente dulce que había ordenado y Magnus da un paso adelante para tomarlo, toma un sorbo que inmediatamente endulza su lengua.

Se da la vuelta y se dispone a caminar por el sendero del parque que conduce a su estudio cuando choca con un hombre con un traje azul marino austero y hecho a medida, con un botón blanco abierto en la garganta.

Bueno, más bien su camisa era de un blanco nevado. Actualmente está empapada con caramelo, crema batida y café espresso helado.

Magnus levanta la vista, dispuesto a disculparse y pierde rápidamente el aliento y cada maldito pensamiento en su cabeza, excepto eres tú.

Ve una barba bien recortada y una cicatriz que corta una ceja.

Se encuentra con la mirada de su alma gemela y se pierde en impresionantes ojos color avellana.


End file.
